Thick and Thin
by xxXUnder-YourSkinXxx
Summary: Post Apoclypes. From the authors of Sky's The Limit and A Silver Lining. After being separated at birth 16 years ago, twin sisters Kris and Cara couldn't be any more different. However, after being sorted onto two different teams, will they learn to cope?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is a co-written story. I own Kristen Groves and Lucy in The Sky with Dimonds owns Caralee Mitchell! We will alternate chapters so it'll go Kris, Cara, Kris, Cara, and so on._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own XMen Evolution..._**

* * *

><p>The corner was surprisingly dark. Everyone was going around looking at art pieces. I came here because my piece was being shown, much to my dismay. It had become very crowded, so I had to go to this corner to get some oxygen.<p>

More people started pouring in, so I headed for the door. I ignored everyone ushering over my artwork and sat down on the curb. I sighed and watched as my breath became a cloud in the cold air. I rubbed my arms as more people passed, all bundled up.

I got up and decided to cross the road. I was right in the middle when this car started speeding at me. I panicked and threw my arms in front of me to protect myself. My eyes were closed, but when I opened them, the car was halfway down the parking lot and turned upside down.

I ran back to the side of the curb where nothing happened. 'Dear God I hope no one saw me.' I thought. I saw car lights flash on me and looked to the car. It was a blue van, and the people getting out were a teenage boy and an older guy.

The teenage boy had white hair and had icy blue eyes from what I could see. He was dressed for cold weather. The older man however, had brown hair and RED, GLOWING eyes. He was wearing just a trench coat, and carried a bow staff. They made their way towards me, so I gradually got up and just stood there.

"Hey beautiful, you Kristen Groves?" the white headed guy asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah, how do you know me?" I snapped. This was getting really creepy, they didn't look normal.

"You're scaring her Pietro. Let Remy do de talking." the brown headed guy said. "We just saw what you did Cherie."

"Uh, you saw that? I don't-"

"You're-a-truly-powerful-mutant-now-come-on-my-father-is-expecting-you." Pietro said fast. He sped off faster than a normal human to his car. My purple eyes were wide with shock.

"Did he just say a mutant. I'm a mutant?" I asked the brown headed one. He smiled and nodded.

"By the way, Remy likes your purple eyes." the brown headed one said. I gave him a questioning look until I figured out he was Cajun and talking in third person. What a dweeb.

"Thanks, they're contacts, I have green eyes." I replied smiling. I followed him to their car and got in.

LATER IN MAGNETO'S OFFICE

"I can help you control these things Kristen." Magneto said to me.

"Call me Kris, and your friend told me everything on the way here." I replied. "I'll join the Acolytes, on one condition."

"What's that?" Magneto gave me a questioning look.

"Your son there," I pointed to Pietro. "Needs to stop calling me 'babe' before I aim a cheap shot."

Remy snickered as Pietro looked shocked and a little bit scared. "Okay, that's a deal I can make happen." Magneto responded.

"Welcome to the team Cherie." Remy said before walking out. Pietro, still looking scared sped outside.

"Yes, welcome to the Acolytes Rush." Magneto said. I got up and walked out of the room, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Wow, that was shorter than I thought... Well, chapters won't be short for long! (:<span>_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**xxXUnder-YourSkinXxx: This is Lucy in The Sky with Dimond's chapter! Hope you like her character as much as I do! (:**_

* * *

><p><em>'And now, our final contestant, Caralee Mitchell!'<em>

I heard the applause on the beach as I pedaled out into the ocean, determination rising. The State Championships were something that I've been training for forever and I was about to make my final run. I had to do well; failure was my biggest fear. The sounds of the crowd faded away as I went out farther, replaced by the roar of the waves and the chirping of seagulls. Then I spotted it, the perfect wave.

I picked up the pace, pedaling faster. I got on the face on the wave and stood up. The wave took over at that point. There I was, doing a large series of strong turns, cutbacks, and banking maneuvers. I pulled a floater, and then caught some serious air. Finally, the best part was drawing near. The wave started to break. It was time for some tube riding. As I cut though the center of the tube, I reached my arm out and gazed the side of the wall. 'I wish this would go on forever.' I thought. As I approached the end of the barrel, something bizarre happened. Another wave broke right in front of mine and continued the tube. That was beyond strange, considering the water was flat a moment ago. I kept riding, but this was getting extremely dangerous. I was coming up upon a rocky area and if I didn't get out soon, then I was about to be thrown underwater. Determined to get in some white water, I carved right into the wall. But when I was about to hit it, the wall separated, leaving me shooting out of the side of the wave.

I road it in; joining the immense crowd on the shore. As I nervously bit my fingernails, waiting for the judges to calculate my score, I heard familiar voices yelling my name.

"Cara. Cara!" They yelled. I turned around to see my friends Rochelle and Leo running towards me. Rochelle's long, dark brown hair that hung in a ponytail swung side to side when she ran. She was wearing a pair of black board shorts and a blue tank. Following her, Leo smiled at me with an ear to ear grin. He was soaking wet, due to the fact his run was right before mine. His curly brown hair was drenched and sticking to his tan face.

"That was awesome Cara! I can't believe you road the barrel for that long." Rochelle said, hugging me.

"I'm surprised she didn't go over the falls halfway through." Leo said, catching up to us as Rochelle let go of me.

"Oh quiet Leo." I said laughing. "You were awesome by the way; best soul arch out there."

He waved the compliment away. "Are you kidding? I'm no switch foot like you."

As the three of us talked and laughed, Rochelle noticed that two guys were walking towards us. One of them was tall, had brown hair, and was wearing red sunglasses. He didn't look like a surfer at all, but he guy walking next to him was quite the exception. I saw this boy riding earlier; he had long blonde hair that contrasted with his tan skin. The blond guy was wearing a wet suit that showed off his muscles, while the other one was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

Rochelle turned around to face them, convinced that something was going on. Despite her being three inches shorter than me, Rochelle could make herself seem eight feet tall by just glaring at someone.

"Can we help you two?" Rochelle asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, yeah, we were actually wondering if we could talk to Cara." The brunette said, almost taken aback.

Rochelle almost looked skeptical, and started to speak. Almost certain that she would decline their request without my consent, I stepped in.

"Okay." I said quickly. Rochelle looked at me in disbelief and I gave her a look that said "Be cool okay." I stepped off to the side and started walking down the beach with the boy with the sunglasses. As we separated from the group, I looked back at Rochelle, Leo, and surfer guy. They were in a deep conversation. I turned to shades and started to talk.

"Sorry about Rochelle. She can get a bit of an attitude at times." I said.

"It's alright. I'm Scott by the way." He said, smiling at me. "Those were some pretty cool moves you pulled back there."

"Thanks. You don't look like you're from around here." I said.

"No, my brother Alex is though. I came to visit him for the week for his competition. He was really excited about it."

I smiled. Alex was his name. "Well, he sounds like a really cool guy. Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked

"Well, when Alex and I were watching you, we noticed something strange. The water seemed to be moving around you. Do you have any idea what was going on there?"

I swallowed. 'People noticed that?' I thought to myself. "No idea. It was almost like I was telling the wave what to do." I said.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what was going on. We think you might have inherited a mutant ability."

We stopped. At that point, the crowd was no longer visible, and it was just me and him, talking by the reef. The deafening silence was broken by a wave crashing on to shore. I stared at him in disbelief.

"W-What?" I asked, almost in a gasp.

"Well, during your run, the water seemed to be moving around you, like you where controlling it. Don't worry though," he grabbed his sunglasses. As he pulled them down slightly, the red energy being produced from his eyes was visible, "I know how you feel."

I looked at him with somewhat of a deadpan expression, taking in what he just told me. I looked to my left. The ocean shore looked glassy and reflected a pool of sunlight. Testing his theory, I lifted my left arm, directing the clear blue water up. It streamed out of its resting place, moving like ribbons through the air. Taken aback by shock, I dropped my arm and stepped back. The water fell and splashed on the ground. I looked at Scott. He smiled and looked at his watch.

"We should probably head back."

As we walked back, Scott told me about his school that taught mutants how to control their powers. I wasn't listening. I had never been considered "gifted". Rochelle was always the star surfer, winning almost every competition we've competed in. I was never considered "pretty" either. I wasn't ugly, just average. Rochelle was always the one that the guys asked out. I had a pretty mainstream look, with shoulder length dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and freckles covering my nose and cheeks. Overall, I was pretty lanky. Leo was the joker, always teasing me about this. The three of us had been best friends since pre-K. We knew everything about each other, but Rochelle and Leo always stole the show, and I was on the sidelines.

When we got back to civilization, everyone was cheering. Leo found his way over to me and congratulated me. I'd won runner-up for my division. I looked up at the stage. Rochelle had won first prize, and was glowing with happiness. Leo and I screamed louder than anyone.

I looked back at Alex and Scott. They joined our group and we started to talk.

An hour later, the competition was over and everyone started to leave. Scott and Alex stopped me in the parking lot.

"So what do you think Cara? Want to join?" Scott asked.

I gave him an assured nod, answering the question that I'd been asking myself for the past hour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xxXUnder-YourSkinXxx: See, wasn't that great! Review please and send your regards to either me or Lucy! (: 3<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is part one and two of chapter three! **_

**Disclaimer: I do own X-Men Evolution, NOT**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

I walked around the building in my battle outfit, looking for something to do. "Want t' play some cards femme?" I heard someone say. A glowing card went next to my feet and I instantly did a back flip to avoid it.

"Gambit, what the hell was that about?" I snapped at the thief when he walked out from behind the wall.

"Just testin' you femme." Remy said with a smirk. I smirked and pushed him back hard with my powers.

"How's that for a test?" I asked. He chuckled and threw card after card at me. I dodged left and right, behind corners, jumping over them. He was about to run out of cards when a red light flashed above us.

Remy gave me a shrug and said "Must be time for a new mission."

We walked down to Magneto's office, where everyone else was crowding the desk. "So thrilled you could join us Sheila." John said to me. "We were about to start without you."

"My son and Piotr have left the Acolytes. Piotr with the X-Men, Pietro back with the Brotherhood." Magneto stated coolly. Gasps were heard, one of them mine. "I want everyone to split up and observe them, minus Kris."

"Hey, why can't I go?" I asked.

"Because you're a trainee." Magneto replied. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Eh, where Rems go?" John asked. I looked around and saw a note lying under my chair. I didn't read it aloud, but it read:

_Dear Kristen,_

_I have decided to follow Pete and join the X-Men. You were a great friend and I will miss your purple eyes. Do not tell anyone dat I joined them._

_Sincerely, Remy Lebeau_

I almost cried because now I was stuck here with a bunch of dumb heads. I went back to my room as everyone left, and fell asleep.

**Part Two**

"Get up Sonic, we have a mission." Sabertooth growled at me. I realized now I was moved in my sleep and was now in front of the metal door. I got up and brushed myself off, then followed him to our pods.

I always hated these pods, they made me feel claustrophobic. Luckily, you didn't spin round and round.

When we got there, Pyro was throwing fireballs at who I guessed was our enemy. "The X-Men." Sabertooth growled next to me.

I saw Gambit and Colossus by their side, and they caught my gaze.

Sabertooth charged Gambit and knocked him down. "Traitor!" he yelled. Gambit blew him away and got back on his feet.

A blue elf ran at me on three fingers. I sent him flying back in a blaze of blue power. He teleported back onto me and pinned me down underneath him.

"Are you new?" he asked with a German accent evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm Sonic. You are?" I growled slightly.

"Nightcrawler, or Kurt." he replied with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you and bye." I said, kicking him off me and sending him back. Something wet shocked my back and sent me down. Water and electricity do not mix.

I saw a girl that looked fairly like me with water floating around her. Also, a guy with spiked blonde and orange hair, blue eyes, and lightning coming from his hands. He was actually kinda cute.

I shook my head and grumbled. _Focus on the mission. _I threw the girl back and charged the boy. He looked unsure of what to do. I was ready to strike when a red blast flew me back.

"Acolytes, fall back!" I heard Magneto yell. I got up and ran into my orb. Questions were streaming through my mind. _Who was that girl that looked like me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews are accepted! (:**_


End file.
